


A Comedy of Errors (in 3 Acts)

by Sp_aceagecrystals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Almost) EVeryone Is Gay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, Gay Hinata Shouyou, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Happy Ending, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, but like a really minor one, everyone is stupid, fake dating (kind of), tsukishima is the only competent character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_aceagecrystals/pseuds/Sp_aceagecrystals
Summary: Kageyama just wants to feel included. Hinata also wants to feel included. Yachi tries to make everyone happy. The world's first most confusing, baseless love triangle ensues.AKA: Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi are all gay but don't realize it before it causes massive confusion.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Comedy of Errors (in 3 Acts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to be honest, this probably won't be super well written or have great pacing or anything, I just really liked the idea and had to write it. Also, takes place about mid season 2.
> 
> Enjoy!

Practice had just ended, and the Kurasuno volleyball team was cleaning up the gym. Tanaka and Nishinoya were goofing off in the broom closet as Kageyama approached. Neither had any sense of privacy or volume control, so he could clearly hear them as he walked in. 

"-but Yachi's nice, and pretty too. I bet the guys on the other teams are gonna be just as jealous next year as they are now!"

"I mean, yeah, any guy'd be lucky to have her! I'll be shocked if she isn't asked out by the end of this year."

Kageyama scratched at a nick in the broom handle as he eavesdropped (does it even count if they're talking like they're in different rooms?). He knew a lot of people dated in high school, but it had never been something he connected with. Looking back, he probably didn't think anyone else was good enough for him so he never felt interested in anyone. But he had gotten better about treating and seeing people as equals, so why did he still not understand? How long until he did? As he swept, he considered his situation- and more importantly, his options. After hearing his upperclassmen earlier, he started to think about Yachi. She was nice- if not a little too shy for most of the team. She definitely didn't look bad, either. Maybe she was even cute. She was always so excited to help Hinata and him when they wanted to stay late for extra practice, and she seemed to like being around them. _If there was any girl he should be interested in, shouldn't it be her?_ Yachi had left a bit early that day, so he didn't have a chance to say anything to her. He and Hinata walked together, as usual, and he could only half listen to his friend's rambling about the practice. 

"Hey- are you even listening! Earth to Kageyama!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"You thinking about something? You have that face you get when you're thinking really hard."

Kageyama figured there was no real harm about being honest. "How do you feel about Yachi?"

"She's super nice! I mean, she lets us come over for tutoring and stays late to toss for us and even though she doesn't really know what's going one you can tell how hard she's trying! I really hope she sticks around as our next manager, she seems like a really cool friend."

_Friend._ "Just a friend?"

"Huh? Well, what's-" Hinata had been staring up at the sky, but suddenly spun to face him. "Wait- do you, like, _like_ her or something!?" The shorter boy got that stupid excited look, the one that always made Kageyama want to shove him so that he'd shut up. He decided against it for now, as that could damage Hinata's bike.

"And? Maybe I do- what about it?"

"Are you going to ask her out or something?"

"...I may be considering it."

Hinata had stopped dead where he was. He looked lost for a second, as if this was taking his whole brain to process (not exactly a long shot for him). Kageyama had stopped as well, so now they just stood there, staring at each other. Crickets chirped. There was a soft shuffle of leaves. And, as with every other aspect of their friendship, this too became a competition. 

"Well, you better be fast, 'cause I might beat you to it!" With a wicked grin, he took a running start and leapt onto his bike, leaving Kageyama to chase after him.

"Hey- that's not fair! You can't just beat me with a bike!"

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and the two friends had already made plans earlier that week to study at Yachi's house. Hinata had made it a point to be as early as possible without risking coming off as weird. While waiting for their to-be manager to answer the door, he sent Kageyama a text to make sure he knew he had lost this race.

> ginger: hey guess who got here early
> 
> ginger: be a shame if I said anything b4 u got here

The door swung open, and his tutor welcomed him in. There was just enough time for her to make tea before a frantic knock interrupted them. A panting Kageyama followed her in after she answered, and the setter gave his friend one of his meanest glares yet.

As a study session, the afternoon was pretty productive. Her notes were so clean and organized, the lessons made way more sense than how any of their teammates had tried to explain it. Yachi was also really gentle when she corrected them, and cheered them on as they practiced. She even made them lunch so they could eat before they left. Finally, around 2 o' clock, the boys had packed up to leave and were wishing their friend goodbye out front. At least, they were, until Hinata frantically started checking his pockets.

"Did I- uh, Yachi, can I go back in for a second? I think I left my phone on the table." Given that the redhead had about one brain cell (which was strictly used for volleyball-related information), that wasn't even necessarily a lie; but Kageyama remembered their conversation from the night before, and wasn't having it.

"Are you sure it isn't in your bag?" He didn't even try to soften it, why should he? Hinata was only doing this out of spite. He did feel a bit bad for Yachi, though, as she seemed a bit startled from his tone.

"It's really no big deal, you should probably check- come on Hinata!" And, like that, the two dashed back in.

"Hey, while I have you here-," Hinata tried to start casually as he lagged behind, " would you, maybe, by any chance, want to possibly go out and do something? With me? Together?" She picked up his phone from the table (he honestly wished he had the foresight to leave it there intentionally), seemingly confused.

"Um, what?"

"Do you want to, like, go out?"

"Like a date?"

"Uhh...," he had started off so strong, but he was a few seconds short of giving up entirely. "Maybe?" Yachi held the phone, turning it over idly. She considered it. Kageyama stood by his best friend's bike, waiting, absolutely seething. She looked back up and stepped closer, wrapping his hands around the forgotten phone without taking her own away. Her smile was giddy - almost childish - as she responded. 

"Does tomorrow work?"

A massive wave of relief washed over Hinata. They discussed the specifics as they headed back to the door, and he didn't even realize until Yachi mentioned it that, since they had been inside, Kageyama had already left. He felt bad in a way he couldn't really place- the other boy hadn't even seemed all that interested in her last night, like asking her out was only an offhand thought. Was he really that upset? Did... did Hinata mess up?

He thought about it as he rode home, and as he ate dinner that night, and even as he lay in bed to sleep. After all this time of connecting with and getting closer to Kageyama, had he just thrown it away? What would practice be like? What if Kageyama was so upset that he quit the team just so he wouldn't have to play with the person who beat him to asking out a girl? Hinata still hadn't figured out how he felt by the time he fell asleep; he drifted off, oblivious to the fact that his best friend was asking himself similar questions that very moment.


End file.
